Love Never Fails
by ManthaRae
Summary: Tris is a singer with a sad and painful past. So what happens when she goes to school and meets a blue eyed beauty? Will he help her with the pain and sadness she faces everyday?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with another story! I hope you like it. I know other people have done this before but I promise mine is different! I do not own Divergent or any songs I use in this fanfic.**

** Enjoy the first chapter of Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris' POV**

I step off the stage and head to my tour bus. I'm going to Chicago tonight not for another show but I'm going to school. But I'm not going as Six the famous singer but as Tris an 18 year old girl from Florida and seeing as I'm British I'll have to hide my accent too. I'm hiding my identity because I don't want people to be all over me. I don't want friends that are being my friends just because I'm famous. I want friends that will be my friends because they love me for me and not my fame.

I get on my bus and sit on the bed in the back. I get my phone out and text my brother Caleb who happens to lives in Chicago.

_Hey! I'm on the bus. I'll be there in about 6 hours! _Within 20 seconds he reply's making me chuckle.

_Good! I can't wait to see you! - Caleb_

_ It has been a long time! - Me _

_3 years! I've only seen you on TV and in magazines! – Caleb_

_ Well, I can tell you I've gotten taller! – Me_

_ That's great! What were you like 5 foot? – Caleb_

_ Yeah! But now I'm 5. 8! – Me_

_ Wow! You grew a lot! – Caleb_

_ I know! Well, I'm going to bed! – Me_

_ Alright, I'll see you in a little while! – Caleb_

I put my phone down and roll over going to sleep.

**Page break**

**14 hours later**

As soon as the bus stops I run out and tackle Caleb to the ground in a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" He says.

"I've missed you too!" He helps me with all my bags and shows me my room. My room is huge! I have a king sized bed with black and red blankets and pillows, the walls are black with a red trim, the curtains on both windows are red, I have a desk with a black Mac Book that has a red apple on the back, there's another desk that's black and red but it has a mirror on it and has a red chair in front of it, and there's a red door beside it leading to a bathroom.

"Caleb! This amazing!" I say hugging him. "It's my favorite colors!"

"I hoped you'd like it!"

"I love it!"

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" he asks.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" He takes me to the garage and I see two cars. Ones a dark royal blue camaro with two white strips on the hood and trunk, and the other is a slick black Lamborghini Aventador with red hubcaps.

"Why do you have two cars?" I ask. He doesn't answer but tosses me a pair of keys. I catch them and see that one of them is the key to the Lamborghini Aventador.

"No!" I say in shock. "You did not!" he just stands smiling while I just around in excitement. "Caleb! Thank you so much!" I run to him hug him and pick him up. He grunts as I squeeze him hen put him down.

"You're welcome!" He says.

"How did you get this?" I ask. "I didn't think they made these!"

"You're my baby sister! You wanted a car like this since you were five! So I made it happen!"

"You are the best brother in the world!" I say as we get in my new car. I pull out of the driveway and turn the radio on. My song Chandelier comes on and Caleb sings badly on purpose and I can't help but join in.

_Party girls don't get hurt. Can't feel anything when will I learn_

_I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one for a good time call_

_Phones blowing up, ringing my doorbell_

_I feel the love, feel the love_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_Throw 'em back till I lose count_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Help me I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight, on for tonight_

_Sun is up, I'm a mess_

_Gotta get out now, gotta run from this_

_Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink_

_Throw 'em back till I lose count_

_I'm gonna swing form the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, like it doesn't exist_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight, on for tonight_

'_Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight, on for tonight_

'_Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

'_Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

_Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight_

_On for tonight, on for tonight _

When the song is over my stomach hurts from laughing so much.

"So, how are you going to hide your identity?" Caleb asks.

"I'm going to tell everyone that I moved here from Florida and I'm going to hide my accent." I tell him.

"Why hide your accent?"

"Because I look like Six of curse so if I have a British accent they'll find out. So me not having an accent will help keep me a secret."

"Oh, that makes since."

"So, if I ever have friends over you have to hide yours too." I say.

"Okay." He says. "What if you have to sing in front of people?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it."

**I know it's short! But it's a start!**

** Have ideas? Let me know and I'll try my best to work them in!**

** The song I used in this chapter was Chandelier by Sia**

** Until next time!**


	2. first day of school

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated I haven't really had a lot of time to write! But the next chapter in here! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris' POV**

I wake to a loud alarm and I remember it's my first day of school. I get up and take a shower. I dry my hair after I brush my teeth; I let my hair fall in its natural beach waves. I open my walk in closet and get a white tank top, black ripped up skinny jeans, black high tops, and a silver bird necklace my dad got me when I was ten.

I go down stairs and get a muffin. Caleb is already sitting at the island eating his breakfast. I sit across from him and start eating.

"You ready for today?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah, but I'm a little nervous." I say. "I'm scared someone will find out who I am."

"That's understandable." He says. "Maybe you'll make some friends!"

"I hope so!" I get up and grab my stuff. "I'll see you later!" I hug him and go out to my car. It only takes me about 15 minuets to get to the school. When I get there I park in the parking lot next to a maroon 2014 Chevy Silverado. It's a nice truck but not as nice as my Lamborghini Aventador. I get out of my car and walk up to the school. People stare at me probably thinking I'm Six. But today I'm just Tris Prior.

I go to the office to get my schedule. The lady at the desk looks up and smiles. "Hello! Can I help you?"

"Yeah." I say hiding my accent. "I need to get my schedule. I'm new here."

"Alright. What's your name?" she asks.

"Tris Prior."

"Okay! Here is your schedule!" she says handing me a piece of paper. I take it and walk into the hallway; I look over it not paying attention to where I'm going and I run right into someone and fall on my butt.

"I'm so sorry!" I look up and see a tall guy with dark blue eyes and dark hair. "Hey!" I think to myself.

"No, it's my bad!" he says. He reaches down to help me up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"I feel like I've seen you before!" he says.

"I don't know why!" I say. "I'm new here, I'm Tris."

"I'm Four!"

"That's a strange name!"

"So is Tris!"

"Touché!" I smile. "So um… where is Ms. Matthews room is?"

"I'm heading that way now! I'll walk you!" Ms. Matthews room wasn't that far from where I was. It was only around the corner; I sit next to Four in the back of the room. The class goes by in a blur; a long boring blur. Finally the bell rings and I get up grabbing my stuff.

"What class do you have next?" Four asks.

"Art with ms. Tori."

"Me too!" I find myself smiling as we walk to class. On the way there a guy comes up to Four and does some hand thing.

"Hey man!" He says.

"Hey Zeke!"

"Who's your friend?"

"Tris. She's new here!" I notice Four smiling as he says my name; I wonder why.

"She needs to meet Christina!" Zeke says. "Christina will love her!"

"You know what class she has next?" Four asks.

"Art with Ms. Tori."

"We do too!"

"Perfect! Come on guys! Lets go!" Zeke runs down the hallway and we follow him.

We make to Ms. Tori's room and I see a group of people hanging out in the back. Zeke and Four walk up to them so I follow.

"Hey guys!" Zeke says.

"Hey!" they all say in return.

"Who's this?" One girl asks.

"This is Tris." Four says. "Tris this is Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Al, and you already met Zeke." Four says pointing at everybody.

"Hi." I wave. The teacher comes in and we all take a sit. I sit in-between Four and Christina.

"First things first!" Ms. Tori says. "You will not call me Ms. Tori you'll call me Tori. I will not make you all draw or paint the same picture this class will be about expressing yourself and letting your emotions go! That being said, I want you to draw something that expresses your feelings right now. Have it done by tomorrow; you have the rest of class to work on it." Tori sits down at her desk while I get a piece of paper out and start drawing. I draw a girl holding a microphone with a tear rolling down her face. It resembles my life; singing is what I've always loved but there is a constant sadness in me and it's been there ever since my dad died.

**What do you thing? Did you see that coming?**

** You'll find out how he died soon!**

** Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while. But I started school this week and it's been hard trying to find time to write.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

I look at the drawing I did yesterday in art class and can't help but let a tear fall down my face as I think of my dad. I miss him so much; I was always a daddy's girl. I mean it's kinda hard to be a mommy's girl when you don't have a mom. She died two minuets after I was born; the doctors said it was a miracle I survived. My dad raised me; he supported me in my singing. All he wanted for Caleb and me was for our dreams to come true and he did everything he could to make that happen.

I put the drawing down and get dressed for school. I put on black skinny jeans, black combat boot, and a black tank top that shows my three bird tattoos on my collarbone. One bird for my dad, another for Caleb, and the last one for mom. Even though I never knew her I still feel love for her as if I did know her.

I lift the shirt up to see my right side where my tattoo just for dad is. Covering my side is my dads military dog tags. I got it at the same time I got the birds. To remind me of him.

I pull my shirt back down and grab my stuff for school. As I drag my backpack off my desk a paper falls on the floor. I pick it up and see it's a song I wrote for dad about three years ago. I could never bring myself to show it to anyone though. Because even though he's been gone for eight years it's still really hard to even read it; let alone sing it.

**Fours POV**

I meet up with Tris at school and walk from class from class with her. She's an amazing girl! I really like her! I might even love her! I know I've only known her for a day. But I really believe in love as first sight and I think I love her.

I sit next to her in every class and sneak glances every now and then. I can't help it! She's just so beautiful! Her blond hair, grey/blue eyes, and pearly white teeth! She's perfect! I can't take my eyes off her.

"Okay class! For your homework I want you to find a partner and I want you to work on a song to perform in class three weeks from now." the teacher breaks me from my thoughts and I turn to look at Tris. She's already looking at me.

"Partners?" She asks.

"Absolutely!" I smile. The bell rings and we get up walking to our next class. "What song should we do?"

"I have no idea!" She says. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Guitar!" I grin. "But I can't sing!"

"Okay! Well, I guess I'm singing!" She laughs. "I sing Six' songs really well."

"Alright! Wanna get together after school to work on it?" I ask.

"Yeah!" We split up for the one class we don't have together. All I can think about is Tris. She looks just like Six…. And Bea. But Six is who knows where and Bea had a British accent. I miss Bea so much! She was my best friend! The last time I saw her was ten years ago when we were eight. I remember she had to move to her monster of an Aunts house because her dad was being deployed to Afghanistan. I never saw or heard from her again.

** Page break **

I pull up to Tris' house after school (she gave me her address at lunch) it's huge! I think my house will fit in it like ten times. I walk up to the door and knock. The door opens and someone that looks just like Caleb did stands before me.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Um.. I'm one of Tris' friends." I say. "We go to school together."

"TRIS!" he yells. "IT'S FOR YOU!"

"CALEB!" She yells back. "I'M JUST IN THE KITCHEN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" she comes to the door and Caleb leaves.

"Sorry about him." She says. "Wanna go up stairs and work?"

"Yeah." She shows me the way to her room and when she opens the door all I see is black and red.

"I guess you like black and red?" I ask.

"Yeah! There my favorite colors!" Tris sits on her bed and I sit next to her.

"What song should we do?" she asks.

"I don't know." I say. "What can you sing?"

"How about Safe &amp; Sound by Six." Tris says.

"Yeah… wait… I forgot my guitar at home." I say.

"No big deal." Tris says. "Follow me." she walks down the stairs and when she gets to the bottom she turns and walk beside the staircase down a hallway and opens a door revealing another staircase. She walks down those stairs and turns on the lights; her basement is awesome! There's a piano, four microphones one green, one blue, one red, and one orange, a violin, about twenty-five different guitars, there's a huge sound board, and a recording box.

"This is amazing!" I say.

"Thanks!" she smiles. "Feel free to pick out a guitar and we'll get started."

I walk over to the guitars and pick up a tan acoustic guitar. I go over to Tris who's standing by the red microphone.

"Ready?" she asks.

"Yep." She nods and turns to the microphone. I start to strum the guitar; Tris takes the microphone off the mic stand and starts to sing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I would never let you go._

_ When all those shadows almost kill your light. _

_ I remember you said don't leave me her alone._

_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

Her voice is like silk, so soft and beautiful. But strong at the same time and I get lost in her voice as she continues.

_ Just close your eyes. The sun is going down_

_ You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound._

_ Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire._

_The war out side our door keeps raging on._

_ Hold on to this lullaby._

_ Even when the music's gone._

_Gone._

_Just close your eyes. The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes._

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound…_

As she finishes I can't help but notice that she sounds just like Six.

**Did you like it? let me know!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! I know I took a while to update but here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**Tris' POV**

We finish the song that I wrote almost three years ago and Four looks at me shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"You sound just like Six!" he says.

"Um… yeah! A lot of people say that."

"No, you sound exactly like her…. And you look like her too."

"Umm…" What do I do?

"Tris… Are you Six?"

"Yes but you can't tell anyone!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"I wanted friends that liked me for me and not just because I was famous." I say. "Please don't tell anyone! I'll tell our friends at some point but not now."

"I promise I won't tell." He smiles. "We are so gonna get an A!" I laugh and we head back up stairs to my room Tobias in front of me. I notice a scar peeking out from his shirt then it hits me like a ton of bricks. I knew Four looked familiar! I knew I had seen him before! Four is Tobias! My best friend when I was eight!

"Toby?" I say. He turns around to look at me and smiles from ear to ear.

"Bea?" he says. "You're Six!" I jump into his arms and bear hug him.

"You're learning a lot of stuff about me aren't you?" I chuckle.

"I knew that amazing voice would come in handy one day!"

"I missed you so much!" I say into his shoulder. "What have you been up to for ten years?"

"Not much, I moved out of Marcus' house and I have an apartment, What about you? You seem like you had a pretty awesome life!"

"It's only been good for about five years."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… first off I didn't have to go to my Aunts I was forced to go because Caleb and dad thought you were bad for me. They were trying to help me but it didn't help at all. Anyway about four months after I moved to my Aunts house my dad was killed in a helicopter crash. As soon as my Aunt heard he died she put Caleb and I up for adoption. We were in and out of foster homes everyone loved Caleb but they all hated me. Some would use me as a servant, some acted like I wasn't even there, some would verbally abuse me, and others would beat me. Whatever Caleb did to try and help me didn't work. They would call be fat, ugly, useless, a slut, and so many other things. I developed an eating disorder, I started cutting, and I stopped singing" I show Tobias the scars on my wrist and I see him holding back tears. He never was afraid to show his emotions around me.

"Oh, Tris." He says pulling me into a hug.

"I was what you would consider a troubled child; as I got older I got more and more rebelise. I would steal food and clothes because I was never given any and I had no money to buy it. The only thing that kept me going was the hope that I would see you again."

'I thought about you all the time! The hope that I would see you again is what got me through Marcus' beatings." Tobias says.

"Really?" I ask.

He nods "Continue."

"Finally Caleb and I were adopted it was a turning point for me. Tori is really like my mom; you know I never knew my real mom. I love Bud but I was just so close to my dad I could never call him "dad" and he understood that. Tori helped me recover; she got me singing again. She got me where I am now she told me that dad would want me to sing and I started singing all the time. It made me feel good to sing; music was something dad and I did together. He always told me I would be a famous singer one day."

"He was right!" Tobias says.

"He was!"

"Tell me the rest." He says

"On my fourteenth birthday Tori and Bud took me to a recording studio where I recorded my very first song. "Bleeding Love" it was actually about you." I smile.

"It was?"

"Yeah!" I grin. "It was about when I was pulled away from you and I was told I didn't need you but I did need you. It was about when my foster parents and siblings told me all this stuff to knock me down and all that stuff."

"Wow!" He says. "Can I hear it?"

"You never heard it?"

"No, I've heard it! Its just been a long time." I nod and get up. I get my phone, plug it up to my stereo and play Bleeding Love.

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melts into the ground

Found something true

And everyone's looking round

Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear

But they talk so loud

Their piercing sounds fill my ears

Try to fill me with doubt

Yet I know that the goal

Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with you

embrace

And in this world of loneliness

I see your face

Yet everyone around me

Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

And it's draining all of me

Oh they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars

For everyone to see

I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding

I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding

Keep, keep bleeding love

The song ends and Tobias takes two long strides across my room and stands right infront of me. He grabs my face in both of his hands and presses his lips to mine.

**He knows now!**

**Did you like it?**

**What do you think should happen next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! i'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated! i've had a lot of stuff going on and just wasn't able to write very much at all! please forgive me!**

**Chapter 5**

**Tris POV**

It's been two days since Tobias kissed me and it's been the best two days of my life. I don't have to hide my accent around him anymore. He's so supportive and he's amazing! I'm on my way to school when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey!" Tori says. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Your consort this Friday is sold out!"

"OH MY GOSH!" I scream. "Are you kidding?! I sold out Hollywood Bowl!"

"Yeah! Now I'll be over at your house after school to work on wardrobe."

"Ok! I'll see ya then!" I hang up and park my car. I see Tobias standing with Zeke at the front of the school and I run to him.

"Alright, I see ya later Four." I hear Zeke say right before I get there. "Hey Tris." He says when he sees me.

"Hi Zeke." I look at Tobias and smile. "I have amazing news!"

"What is it?" he asks excitedly.

"Six has sold out Hollywood Bowl!" I whisper so only he can hear.

"That's great!" He pulls me in for a tight hug.

"Do you wanna come?" I ask. "You can come backstage!"

"I would love too!" He grabs my hand and we walk to our first class. All I can think about is how his hands feels in mine; how strong he is but how he's gentle at the same time.

Somehow classes go by fast and before I know it I'm in music. I sit next to Tobias and wait for our turn to sing. I menially judge everybody as they play their songs; she needs her voice higher on this part, he needs to hit a different key on that part. Everybody has something they need to work on.

Finally it's time for Tobias and I. We walk up to the little platform the teacher calls a stage. Tobias picks up a guitar while I go to a mic.

**(You know what song they do. I don't feel like writing all the lyrics again)**

The classroom erupts in cheers when we finish. I smile and go back to my seat. The class ends and Tobias and I split up for our next class. It goes by quickly nothing exciting happens. Soon school lets out and I make my way to the parking lot. When I get there Tobias is already waiting for me; he smiles when he sees me and I smile back at him.

"You coming over today?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go then!" I get in my car and he gets in his truck. We drive to my house and go up to my room.

"So, the Hollywood Bowl uh!" Tobias says. "That's huge!"

"I know! I can't believe it!"

"I'm very proud of you!" He brushes his hand across my face and pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my hands around his neck and deepen the kiss. Just as his hand starts to travel down my back the door swings open. We jump apart and act like nothing happened; Tori stands in the doorway with a hand full of garment bags.

"Who's this?" She asks.

"This is my friend Four." I tell her.

"Looks like more then a friend to me!" She says "Anyway, Are we ready to start working?"

"Alright, which one first!" I ask. Tori hands me one of the black bags and I go to my bathroom to change. I open the bag and see gray ripped skinny jeans, an off white tank top with the love hand sign, a black leather jacket, and black heeled combat boots. I walk out of the bathroom with the outfit on.

"We'll leave your hair down for this one just make it messy." Tori says.

"Four what do you think?"

"I love it." He smiles. I grab another bag and go change into that one. This one is black skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a purple jacket. We decide that we'll put my hair in a high ponytail and move on to the next outfit. Gold shorts, black and white converse, and a baseball shirt with the ghost busters logo on it saying "I ain't afraid of no ghost." And my hair in a side braid. We finish after three more outfits and Tori leaves. I spend the rest of my day with Tobias talking and sitting together on my bed. Just like best friends should.

**What sould happen next?**

**Review and let me know!... Again I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'll try to update more often and I noticed that I have Tori as a teacher and as Tris' mom so I'm going to rename the art teacher. Tell me some names and I'll pick one of those.**

**I do not own Divergent or any songs being used.**

**Chapter 6**

**Tris' POV**

It's Friday afternoon and I'm getting ready to leave my hotel room in Los Angeles to go to Hollywood Bowl for my concert. Tobias stands by the door waiting for me wearing dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You're not wearing that are you?" He asks. I look down at my white sweat pants with "Chicago Cubs" going down the leg in red, and blue tank top.

"I'm a pop star!" I say. "I have a hair and make-up artist. They'll do my hair and make-up when I get there and Tori has my wardrobe."

"Oh." He opens the door and we head to my tour bus. We drive to Hollywood Bowl and park at the back door. I get out and I'm shown to my dressing room. I sit down in a chair in front of a mirror and Tobias sits a little black couch by the wall.

Heather my make-up artist comes in and starts doing my make-up. Heather is in her late thirties; she has shoulder length straight dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's one of the nicest people I've ever met and she's been my make-up artist ever since I became Six.

She uses natural colors like browns and golds on my eyes and she puts bright red lipstick on.

"You're all done! I 'm going to go get me something to eat then I'll be right back!" Heather says when she's done.

"Okay." I say. She leaves and not long after she's gone my hair stylist Danny comes in with blonde/brown hair and gray eyes. He is in his twenties and is too gay to function **(Mean Girls)**

"Okay, So Tori told me that the first outfit you'll be wearing is this one." He says holding the one with the purple jacket. "She said to do a high ponytail… I think we should do a messy ponytail!"

"Whatever works! Now do you're magic!"

He starts working and he leans over my shoulder. "Who's that?" he asks referring to Tobias.

"That's my boyfriend!" I smile. He smiles and nods his head.

"Good choice!" he says. "He's cute!"

"I know!" Just before Danny finishes Tori comes in and get my first outfit ready. She comes and looks at my hair and make-up.

"It looks amazing as always Danny!" Tori says.

"Thank you Tori!" He hugs Tori and sits in a chair next to the couch.

"Alright, let's get you dressed!" She says.

"Okay, Tobias turn around!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm changing."

"Well, why doesn't he have to turn around?" he asks nodding his head to Danny.

"He's gay! It's like changing in front of Christina!"

"Oh! I'll turn around if it makes you more comfortable!" Danny says.

"Do you mind?" I ask. He shakes his head and turns to face the wall. I change into my outfit and tell the boys they can turn around.

"Oh! Darling you look beautiful! Danny says.

"You look hot!" Tobias says. I smile and we head out the door. Heather walks beside me doing last minute touch ups as I do vocal warm ups and Shaun one of my sound guys puts a skin toned face microphone on me. We go under the stage to the rising platform and squat down getting ready to be lifted up on stage.

"Three minuets till Six is on stage!" Tori says. Tobias comes up to me and gives me a big kiss.

"I love you good luck!" he says.

"I love you too!" I smile. He goes to his special spot backstage and heather fixes my lipstick.

"THIRTY SECONDS!" Tori says. I do some more vocal warm ups and shake my hands out.

"TEN SECONDS!" I breathe in and out a few times then make sure my microphone is on. Before I know it the platform is being lifted up on to the stage. I smile and wave to my fans.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" I ask. They all cheer in response. "Alright! Let's get started!" the band starts playing the first song and I starts singing.

_I don't mind letting you down easy_

_But just give it time_

_If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

_You are what they're feeding on_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Where you're from_

_You might be the one who's running things_

_Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_

_When you're living in a bubble_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Baby, now you're one of us_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_('Cause the world don't orbit around you)_

_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Down to your mama)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Don't go crying to your mama)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Oh, this is the real world)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Don't go crying to your mama)_

_This is the real world_

_This is the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

Cheers erupt from my fans and I continuo with my songs.

** Page Break **

I just finished my last song and the cheers are so loud I'm sure people can hear us all the way around the world.

"Thank you all! I love you!" I say. "Goodnight!"

I hear a ton of people screaming that they love me. I smile and wave as I leave the stage.

"That was awesome!" Tobias says as soon as I get off stage. "You look so happy when you're out there! I love to see you happy!"

"I love you!" I say. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

**What do you think?**

**Give me some ideas on what should happen next!**

**Here are the songs I have used so far**

**Chandelier by Sia**

**Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift**

**Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**

**Ain't it fun by Paramore**

**Don't forget new names for the art teacher**

**Until next time!**


	7. PLEASE READ

**I know you all hate me right now and you're going to hate me even more after I say this…. I can't write anymore.**

** I haven't had the time to write since my last update. I'm just too busy and I'm trying to do too many things at once.**

** If you want me to I can tell you how I was going to end both my stories. You can comment or message me.**

** You can write you own story based off of mine if you want. You can use anything that I've done. But I do ask that you tell me if you choose to write something like my stories because I would love to read it.**

** I'm very sorry, please forgive me!**


End file.
